


Did It Break Us? - Part 1

by LoveYourArtFriend



Series: Did It Break Us? [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Captain America - All Media Types, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveYourArtFriend/pseuds/LoveYourArtFriend





	Did It Break Us? - Part 1

“Sokovia’s going for a ride.”

~~~~~~

“If you get hurt, hurt ‘em back. If you get killed, walk it off.”

~~~~~~

“This is S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“This is what S.H.I.E.L.D. is supposed to be.”

~~~~~~

“F/n, where are you?” Natasha spoke through the comms.

“South end of the city. Do you have anything for me?”

“Yup, Fury dropped by with the Helicarrier.”

“Company, yay!”

“Civilians?”

“Lots. We’re inside an old hall with nowhere to go.”

“Robots?”

“Clear.”

“Agent Rogers?”

“Yes, Director, good to hear your voice, Sir.”

“We tracked your location and an evacuation pod is coming your way. Load up all those people and get yourself on it.”

“Sir, if there are still robots roaming around, I want to help.”

“F/n,” Steve yelled through the comms, “Please.”

You let out a defeated sigh, “Yes, Sirs.”

“Oh, Steve, you do realize that might be grounds for divorce,” Natasha smiled.

“Yeah, I’m sure I’ll be paying for that one,” he admitted.

You heard the pod fly over and find a landing spot. Readying the civilians, you secured a clear path and instructed the men to help keep everyone together and get on. Helping to load the women and children aboard, you noticed something out of the corner of your eye…..metal. “Damn. Go, go, go,” you yelled to some of the men. “Make sure you get them on, fast.” They nodded and tried to furiously speed up the loading process. You headed toward the incoming metal bot huffing, “Why won’t these things just die already!” and at this point, the fight at the core used up your electroshock bullets.

Tony had equipped your uniform with retractable arm shields and you quite liked them, especially for close combat although testing the titanium alloy against Steve’s vibranium shield in a sparring match led to quite the fallout in the gym. Needless to say, his concussion healed faster than yours, but the bed rest was something neither of you complained about.

Approaching the bot, you swung your right arm and the shield decapitated the unit. “And stay down,” you yelled sarcastically, turning back toward the pod. Suddenly, you felt the ground shake and before you could register what it was, it stopped. Spinning around, you wondered what happened when an eerie calm settled in. You didn’t ask the team, you kept on with your task. The last few civilians were loading on the pod when some of the men were getting antsy and started pointing behind you. Turning, you witnessed another sentry heading in your direction. “Hurry!” You yelled as you left to seal the same fate to this bot as the last one. Then it happened.

Screaming erupted from the pod as the ground began to fall and distance grew between you and the evacuees. They held out their hands to reach you but you were already too far away. Your feet lifted from under you making you weightless and struggling, falling with the rock’s gravitational pull that was Ultron’s plan for global destruction. “Nooo!” you screamed into the very atmosphere that was threatening to take the breath from your lungs. Objects floated all around you along with the tears that welled in your eyes and rose up instead of falling downward.

Steve had jumped to his evacuation pod just as the rock started to fall. He looked over the edge, watching in horror and praying Tony and Thor would be able to blow the core in time. 

“Steve!” Natasha yelled over the comms.

“Thor, on my mark,” called Tony. “Three!”

“Steve, F/n didn’t make it on the pod,” Natasha sounded desperate.

“What?? No, no, no!!! F/N! F/N!” he screamed for you over the comms.

“Ste…..I....,” he could hear you fighting to breathe…..they all could.

“Two!”

Vision swooped into the carnage in the centre of town and found Wanda floating among the wreckage of a subway car and the remains of Ultron. He knew you were in trouble but you were too far away to get to in time. He had to let you go. “I am on the side of life,” he stated to the Avengers upon his creation, and he now had to sacrifice one to save another, and billions more.

Steve grabbed his wedding ring and furiously twisted it on his finger. Tears came fast to his blue eyes and fell over the edge of the pod. “Oh my God, F/n, I love you so much,” he cried out to you.

“……Lo....ve.….you…...too.”

“One!” Tony’s eyes started to water. “I’m sorry, Steve,” he whispered. _**“NOW!”**_

Lightning could be seen descending toward the core then a flash that leveled the city of Sokovia. Steve’s eyes grew like saucers as he witnessed its destruction. He put his head down on the ramp and covered himself with his hands in agony and despair. Three seconds. That’s all he had was three seconds to say goodbye. Unable to see her, to kiss her, to hold her.

~~~~~~

The team took a devastating hit.

AWOL: 

Dr. Bruce Banner

MIA (and presumed dead): 

Colonel James Rhodes  
Agent F/n Rogers

KILLED IN ACTION:

Pietro Maximoff

~~~~~~

Steve sat at the table with Fury, Tony and Natasha. They were silent, heads bowed down, Natasha held Steve’s hand on the arm of her chair. His free hand wiped a stray tear. No one knew what to say, especially Tony who was filled with guilt and remorse. Steve turned his head toward Tony and Nat felt the twist in his body. “You!” he started.

“Steve, don’t,” Natasha cut in.

“Peace in our time? The team needs this so we can all go home? Did you even think, Stark?”

Tony didn’t say a word, he sat and took the lashes from Steve.

“Does Maximoff get to go home? Rhodes? My wife?”

“Director, we have a ping,” Maria yelled. All members sitting at the table turned toward her. “It’s coming from Colonel Rhodes’ suit, Sir.”

“I’m on it,” Tony jumped from the table and ran from the room. The rest of them got up and stood behind Maria, watching the location ping on the large screen. It was quite a few miles southwest of the remains of Sokovia and satellite imaging wasn’t showing anything except trees.

“Communications?” Fury asked.

“It’s just static.” Fury gave her a glare. “But I’ll keep trying, Sir,” she replied quickly. Opening the comm link for all to hear, she tried again. “Colonel Rhodes, this is Maria Hill, do you copy?”

Static.

“Colonel Rhodes, do you read me, Sir?”

Static. Silence. Static.

“He’s trying to communicate,” Natasha piped in, quite desperate, “but his suit must be damaged.”

“Colonel Rhodes, if you can hear me, Stark is on his way.”

Static. Silence. Static. 

Everyone was straining to hopefully hear the tiniest of sounds but luck wasn’t on their side. Tony took off from the tarmac and everyone saw his repulsors casting their glow into the air. “Maria, send me the location.”

“Yes, Sir, you should have it.”

“Got it, thanks.” He took off toward the coordinates. “FRIDAY, can you tell me anything?”

“Colonel Rhodes’ suit is heavily damaged, Boss. He is in a wooded area along the base of the mountains.”

“Is he……?”

FRIDAY scanned his suit using long-range sensors. “He is injured and will need medical attention, but he is conscious and stable.” Everyone listening on the Helicarrier drew a sigh of relief. The distance between Tony and Rhodes grew shorter as FRIDAY honed him into the wooded area. “But Boss, Colonel Rhodes is not alone,” the Irish AI stated abruptly.

Tony’s face formed a look of confusion. “What?” Maria turned to Fury, Natasha turned to Steve.

“There is a second heat signature, it’s right on top of Colonel Rhodes’. Boss, he’s holding Agent Rogers.”

“Cap!!!!!!” Tony yelled. 

Natasha and Steve bolted from the Bridge. “Maria, we need a jet,” Nat yelled on her way out. 

“Got it, Nat. Tony, Steve’s on his way.”

The first agent Nat passed in the hall that she knew was a medic, she grabbed by the arm and swung them around. “You're with us, priority one, two patients, get your shit, now!” she yelled.

“Yes, Ma'am,” he followed quickly and grabbed his med kit from his locker in the launch room before running onto the tarmac.

Steve's heart rate was frantic, his mind racing. The flight felt like an eternity even though it was merely minutes. Approaching the site, Steve opened the hatch before the jet could land. He saw the trail of destruction. A long path of upended dirt and grass, broken rocks and downed trees that ended where Rhodes was halted by a large boulder with your body, crumpled and bleeding, on top of his chest, his arms around you. 

Tony was in plain clothing, on his knees in front of the pile of metal and flesh, his suit standing guard in safe mode. He had removed Rhode’s face plate and they were talking.

Steve jumped from the ramp before final touchdown and ran as fast as he could to your side, slowing as he came closer and witnessing the damage to the both of you. He wanted to touch you, to take you in his arms but when he looked up, a sad demeanor was evident across Rhodes’ features. “We took a really hard blow, Steve. I didn’t want to move her after we hit.” Steve’s watery eyes tried to focus on you.

“FRIDAY, tell Cap the results of your scan,” Tony instructed, his head bowed down.

“Captain Rogers, your wife’s vitals are weak but stable. She has a broken pelvis, two cracked ribs, and a rather large, although not deep laceration across the entire right side of her head.”

Steve's was in shock as Tony piped up again, “FRIDAY, you have to tell him everything.”

“Yes, Boss. Captain,” FRIDAY’s voice became extremely somber, “Your wife was not quite three weeks pregnant.”

Steve’s jaw tightened and he closed his eyes as he fought to repeat the word, “Was?”

“Yes, I’m sorry Captain. With the impact on the ground………..she was lucky to survive at all.”

Natasha and the medic moved quickly to place the neck brace around you and gently slide the backboard that the medic brought under you. They carried you over to the jet and laid you across the seats, strapping you in. The medic started an IV and Natasha ran back to Rhodes.

“FRIDAY, Rhodes’ scan results for Nat, please.”

“Of course, Boss. Colonel Rhodes has a broken right wrist, major body bruising and facial lacerations.”

Rhodes opened the suit. Tony and Steve helped him to his feet, Natasha quickly made a sling for his wrist and injected him with pain killers. The four adults walked gingerly to the Quinjet as Tony instructed FRIDAY to collect War Machine and bring it on board for repair. Steve sat in the open seat nearest your head. The medic had already wrapped your laceration but didn’t want to touch you any more until a doctor could be with you. Steve held your hand, a hand that felt colder than normal. You were always so warm when you touched him and this, this was awful. He was heartbroken. He thought he had lost you, then he got you back at the cost of the unborn child you had created together.

Tony put his hand on Rhodes’ shoulder, “So what happened?”

“I was following a rogue bot to the south end of the city when the rock went down. I landed on the evacuation pod and a bunch of men were leaning over the side with their arms out, screaming. A lady came up to me and kept repeating ‘she didn’t make it.’ I pulled all the men back and looked over the edge. I could see someone but didn’t realize until I flew down that it was F/n. I grabbed her and tried to get back up to the pod but we weren’t even close when the core blew. The shock wave hit us and fried most of the suit. I had one repulsor, so needless to say, we went down hard. I tried to contact the Helicarrier but after a while, I figured my communication was damaged. Thank God I was able to activate the beacon.”

~~~~~~

Steve fell asleep in the chair outside your ICU hospital room with Natasha’s head leaning on his shoulder. She was dozing in and out, being constantly awoken by the hourly texts from Fury, asking for a status update. It was already nine hours into your surgery and Steve was still in his uniform. Natasha had cleaned up at the tower but Steve went directly to the hospital with you. She brought Steve a change of clothes and some food but neither eating nor changing was anything he felt like doing. The unit doors opened and the doctor came through, finding the Captain for an update.

“Captain Rogers?” He spoke as he placed his hand gently on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve slowly opened his eyes, as did Natasha, and they both sat up.

“I’m sorry, Doctor.”

“Not a problem, Captain, it’s understandable...been a long night.”

“A long few days actually, and please, call me Steve.”

“I’m Doctor Harris. I was one of the doctors in the operating room with your wife. She did very well and is in Recovery right now.”

“How is she?”

“Well, she will have a long road of recovery ahead of her. Her pelvis has surgical pins in it now and it’ll be six weeks of down time with only gentle movement then another six weeks of physical therapy. The cracked ribs are going to have to heal on their own, unfortunately, so that may slow her down a bit. We have her wrapped with pressure bandages, for comfort. The head laceration is all cleaned up. It stopped bleeding on its own so we didn’t need to stitch it. It’ll probably feel tender for a while. We’ve decided to keep her sedated for another twenty-four hours. It’s for the best after everything her body’s been through.”

“And the baby?” Steve asked, sadness ever present in his eyes.

Dr. Harris sighed, sadly. “Yes, um, Steve, I am very sorry but as you know, the fetus did not survive. We have taken care of everything, actually, we had to before we could set her pelvis. There was no damage to any of her reproductive organs from the pelvic break so the force of the impact is likely what, um, uh…….,” he trailed off. “Steve, you _**will**_ be able to try again.”

Natasha held Steve’s arm as he lowered his head and nodded. “How far along was she?”

“She was very early, about two weeks and a couple days. She wouldn’t have even known yet.”

Steve didn’t know if that made him feel any better or a whole lot worse. No matter what, he would have to tell you. He knew you could handle bodily injury but this news would shatter your heart.


End file.
